


Indie

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jojo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ginting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Toni kira hari-hari yang akan mereka lalui tidak akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia akan membuka mata di dalam dekapan sang alpha tercinta, kemudian menutup tirai di malam hari dan kembali ke peraduannya yang nyaman bersama sang alpha.Sayang sekali, suara debum dan dingin yang menyapanya di pagi hari waktu itu membuatnya tersadar, nyaman tidak akan abadi mendekapnya. Apalagi dingin yang sempat menyapanya adalah nyata, dia mencari kehadiran dekapan alpha yang selama ini dicintainya.Jo menghilang.





	1. Chapter 1

.

Di Indie, alpha, beta, dan omega tidak dibedakan dalam hal mempertahankan kedaulatan dan harga diri daratan. Peraturan baru yang menyaring pasukan berdasarkan kemampuan bertarung tidak akan menghentikan seorang omega dengan kekuatan menjanjikan masuk ke dalam divisi khusus. Meski secara hukum omega sudah diakui, tetap saja, norma masyarakat mengharuskan omega tetap menunduk tiap kali bertatap muka dengan publik.

Toni adalah salah satu omega yang beruntung. Dia berhasil menjebol uji kelayakan pasukan khusus dan sekarang menjadi salah satu omega yang dipercaya oleh kedaulatan daratan untuk menghadapi setiap ancaman yang mendekat. Di dalam divisi khusus ada satu omega lain, Kevin namanya. 

Berbeda dengan Toni, Kevin mendapatkan rekan yang setia menemaninya ke manapun ketika diberi misi. Jadi ada kalanya Toni ingin berbangga diri dia menjadi satu-satunya omega yang mendapatkan misi solo, pun ada kalanya dia sedikit cemas kepada setiap misi yang dibebankan kepadanya karena dia omega, dan setiap menjalankan misi selalu sendiri.

Ancaman yang mengintai daratan Indie adalah serbuan alpha atau kawanan lain yang ingin menguasai daratan. Sudah lama daratan tempatnya tinggal membentuk sebuah kedaulatan yang mengharuskan setiap generasi terbaiknya menjadi ujung tombak untuk menjaga kedaulatan daratan tercinta. 

Perang terakhir sudah berlalu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Terakhir kali Toni ikut serta menjaga daratan membuatnya harus istirahat total di dalam sarangnya dan bangga dengan peringkat tiga sebagai pembunuh musuh terbanyak. Terluka begitu, Toni masih bisa tersenyum karena alphanya tercinta ternyata menyabet peringkat pertama sebagai pembunuh paling mematikan. Orang tercintanya berhasil mengharumkan nama daratan, juga berhasil membuat daratan mereka aman hingga dia bisa membesarkan dua anaknya yang lahir beberapa bulan lalu.

Toni pikir daratan akan aman untuk beberapa waktu sampai kedua anaknya siap ditinggal olehnya mengemban tugas. Sayang, mimpi buruk itu datang kembali. Toni sudah diperingatkan Jo sebelumnya, namun dia bersikeras bahwa perang tidak akan terjadi dan dia percaya penuh kepada Jo semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Alphanya adalah yang terbaik di daratan, dia yakin Jo bisa melindungi keluarga kecil mereka, juga daratan mereka tercinta.

Pagi itu dingin sekali. Toni sampai harus mendekap kedua anaknya agar tidak kedinginan. Rengekan kecil dari dua anaknya berhasil dia redam. Dia mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun jauh dalam hatinya cemas memikirkan nasib Jo di medan laga.

Petir menggelegar.

Suaranya mengagetkan kedua anak Toni. Toni tau siapa yang bisa membuat petir sedahsyat itu. Alpha, beta, dan omega memiliki elemen sendiri yang bisa didapat dari lahir maupun dari kerja keras belajar. Petir milik Jo adalah hal pertama yang membuat seorang Toni jatuh cinta. Sulit diakui memang, Toni tidak pernah lupa bagaimana seorang Jonathan menangkap petir di atas bukit ketika diam-diam dia memergoki latihan rahasianya. 

“Dia adalah hercules,” ucap Toni ketika beberapa rekan divisi menanyakan seperti apa Jo di matanya. Jo memang mirip Hercules dari karisma, kekuatan, dan apapun itu yang mampu menyihir mata Anthony Ginting untuk jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Dan yang paling menghangatkan hati Toni adalah ketika mengingat bagaimana petir dari tangan Jo berhasil menyelamatkan daratan mereka tercinta. Saat ini pun dia kembali menitikan air mata terharu mengingat jasa sang alpha tercinta yang begitu harum.

Petir menggelegar.

Toni masih ingat betul apa yang Jo katakan sebelum gelap malam menyembunyikan wujud sang terkasih. “Aku akan kembali pagi ini. Hanya patroli biasa, kurasa. Seperti katamu, perang tidak akan terjadi.” Kata-katanya menggantung di udara sebelum Jo menghela napas. Dia tersenyum kepada Toni untuk menenangkannya sekali lagi. “Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Hingga matahari membuat Toni menjernihkan matanya pun dingin masih mendekapnya. Dia mencari di mana hangat dekapan yang sudah dijanjikan sang alpha semalam. Pikirannya mengingatkan Toni untuk tetap tenang, apalagi ketika melihat damai di wajah kedua anaknya yang tertidur pulas meski petir semalam sempat membuat Toni gemetar karena khawatir.

Instingnya secara alami mengendus aroma Jo yang Toni harap dapat diciumnya entah dari radius berapa. Ikatan yang selama ini mereka bangun membuatnya percaya sepenuh jiwa dan raga bahwa mereka terikat bukan hanya dalam buku nikah. Matanya dengan sendirinya basah. Udara di sekitarnya tiba tiba terasa sesak, Hidungnya perlahan menjadi berair bersamaan dengan pipinya yang mulai basah. Tidak, tadi dia sempat mencium aroma Jo meski samar. Toni hampir yakin Jo sedang dalam perjalanan ke gubuk mereka yang nyaman. 

Namun samar-samar aroma Jo mulai menghilang. Sama seperti ketika aroma kopi yang tiap pagi diseduhnya untuk Jo mulai mendingin hingga aromanya pudar. Toni menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dia meringkuk, mendekap kedua anaknya semakin erat, mencari sisa kehangatan sang alpha yang pagi ini tidak hadir di antara mereka. Melihat bagaimana kedua anaknya tersenyum dalam tidur menyambut kehangatanya membuat Toni tidak tega mengatakan kebenaran yang terjadi.

Nak, maafkan papamu. Ayahmu telah tiada. 

  


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangannya menahan diri agar tidak merusak tatanan bunga yang dengan susah payah dia rangkai. Sekuat apapun Jo, Ihsan yakin yang seharusnya melindungi Toni adalah dirinya. Karena seperti itulah takdir yang selama ini dia kenal. Ihsan tidak akan membuang begitu saja perasaan di hatinya. Dia akan menyimpan perasaan itu, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Toni di waktu yang tepat.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Toni sendiri untuk beberapa kali merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah memberikan biskuit terakhir kepada kedua anaknya. Pagi ini dua makhluk paling disayang oleh Toni itu akan diamankan agar tidak ada korban perang dari golongan anak-anak. Tidak ada instruksi seperti itu pun naluriah Toni akan membuatkan sarang super nyaman, untuk kedua anaknya. Jo benar dengan ide membuat bunker di bawah sarang mereka, untuk berjaga jika fasilitas pemerintah tidak mencukupi. Tapi kali ini Toni bersyukur, daratannya siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang terjadi untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

Tidak hanya daratan yang sudah siap, surat di atas meja memaksa Toni untuk bersiap melapor ke markas utama. Keadaan darurat serta statusnya sebagai bagian divisi khusus membuat markas tidak pandang bulu menarik kembali perwira-perwira terbaiknya. Jo sudah memperingatkan ini, perang tidak bisa dicegah.

Melihat kedua anaknya terlihat baik-baik saja ketika digendong oleh orang-orang divisi pengamanan membuat Toni sekali lagi menguatkan hatinya, perjuangannya kali ini juga untuk meneruskan perjuangan Jo melindungi masa depan keluarga mereka.

Toni menghela napas.

Jo, kamu di mana? Aku tidak percaya kamu telah tiada.

“Aku lihat anakmu lucu-lucu.” Ihsan muncul entah dari mana dengan suara renyahnya. Toni memunggungi pria itu, merasa malas pagi-pagi sudah meladeni ledekan Ihsan.

“Aku ga sudi kamu adopsi satu,” balasnya ketus. Ihsan tertawa kecil, “Memangnya siapa yang mau mengadopsi? Aku percaya kamu bakal balik, kok. Ga mungkin kamu relain orang lain ngerawat anakmu.” Toni tahu maksud Ihsan menemuinya juga pasti untuk memberikan dukungan, dan untuk sekarang ini dia memang butuh sandaran melampiaskan lara yang merangsek hatinya sejak pagi buta tadi.

“San.”

Toni membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Ihsan. Dari tatapan matanya, Ihsan tahu Toni sudah benar-benar merelakan kedua anaknya. Hal ini sempat membuat hati Ihsan menclos, Toni yang dikenalnya tidak akan semudah menyerah ini kecuali-

Ah, kecuali memang hal yang akan mereka hadapi ini bagi Toni sudah melampaui limitnya.

“Ton, aku yakin kamu bakal balik-“ kemudian Ihsan bisa merasakan sahabatnya sejak masa pendidikan ini menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Ihsan tahu apa yang membuat Toni terlihat lemah begini. Kabar bahwa beberapa alpha yang ditugaskan melakukan patroli dilaporkan hilang sudah menjadi rahasia umum setiap perwira yang dipanggil tugas ke markas hari ini.

Itu juga yang menjadi alasan hawa waspada dan penuh perhitungan pada setiap aktivitas di markas bisa Ihsan rasakan sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya di pintu masuk. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan mereka tidak bisa menganggap hal itu sebagai hal remeh.

“San, Jo gimana, San?”

“Ssshh, Jo baik-baik aja.”

Bullshit memang. Ihsan yang sebagai beta dengan penciuman di atas omega pun tahu betul jejak para alpha susah ditemukan. Patroli semalam memang seharusnya gampang dilacak karena orang-orang yang tergabung di dalamnya dua per tiga adalah alpha, bau mereka kuat dan bisa tercium oleh kawanan yang masih tersisa di area daratan. Jika ada sesuatu tentang misi patroli tersebut, seharusnya beta dan beberapa alpha yang tersisa pagi ini sudah melacak orang-orang yang hilang.

Kecuali satu hal.

Ihsan menelan ludah, tapi memang kemungkinan inilah yang menurutnya terjadi. Perang akan segera dimulai. Sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu, penculikan beberapa orang marak terjadi. Korban incaran biasanya para omega, jenis ini dimanfaatkan untuk reproduksi paksa pihak lawan, hal ini pulalah yang sering membuat Toni serta Kevin khawatir tiap menjalankan misi. Lawan atau makhluk jahat di luar sana bisa saja memanfaatkan mereka.

Kali ini berbeda, justru yang dicari adalah alpha-alpha dari daratannya. Dalam hal reproduksi, gen alpha biasanya lebih kuat dan setiap alpha punya ciri khas masing-masing yang menjadikan setiap keluarga alpha satu dengan lainnya memiliki perbedaan, pun setiap daratan menjadi punya ciri khas masing-masing. Jika omega daratannya yang ditangkap, tentu alpha dari daratan lawan bisa dengan leluasa memperkaya keturunan tanpa harus kehilangan identitas keturunan.

Jadi, mengapa malah alpha yang diculik?

Ihsan membantu Toni menuju bagian kesehatan untuk mengikuti prosedur terakhir misi turun ke lapangan sebelum memasuki hanggar bersamanya. Wanita yang mengamati Toni tanpa Toni sadari melirik Ihsan yang menungguinya di belakang. Dalam hati wanita itu bertanya kenapa salah satu orang di divisi khusus bisa sehancur ini?

“Dia matenya Jo.” Ihsan mencoba memberi tahu dengan membuat gerakan mulut dan berharap wanita itu langsung mengerti.

Melihat bagaimana wanita itu berulang kali menggeleng kecil, Ihsan tahu seberapa hancur Toni sekarang ini. Tidak hanya Toni, sebenarnya. Ihsan mengamati beberapa orang di barak kesehatan yang lumayan banyak menunjukkan raut sedih seperti Toni karena terpaksa berpisah dengan matenya sejak insiden penculikan pagi tadi.

Ihsan memang masih jomblo, tapi dia tahu betul sakit yang Toni rasakan. Bagaimana tidak jika dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta dua orang itu?

_Setiap tahun daratan akan membuka peluang bagi mereka ,yang layak untuk melindungi daratan, mencicipi pangkat dan jabatan di divisi pertahanan. Divisi pertahanan sendiri terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi dengan divisi khusus yang dipandang sebagai divisi elit. Rumor tentu saja menyebar bahwa tes yang ada di sana sulit, hanya orang-orang tertentu dengan tanda kutip yang bisa masuk ke sana. Ihsan ingat betul wujud Toni yang waktu itu lebih mungil darinya gemetar karena takut._

_“San, hanya alpha yang boleh masuk situ. Kamu jangan ngaco ngajakin aku ke sana!” Ihsan pun jika tidak dalam usia remaja, dengan darah muda membaranya, akan berpikir dua kali membawa Toni ke gerbang seleksi. Memang dalam brosur seleksi yang diterimnya tidak ada persyaratan harus dari golongan apa kamu mendaftar. Semuanya akan ditentukan oleh hasil seleksi, semakin tinggi nilaimu, semakin pula divisi yang akan kamu dapatkan. Bahkan pemeringkatan divisi khusus pun terbuka transparan, dan Ihsan sempat meneguk ludah pada saat itu melihat deretan nama-nama yang tertera di papan skor._

_Semuanya mengerikan._

_Dia sendiri sudah sedikit ciut nyali, masa iya mau menyeret Toni segala? Omega memiliki keterbatasan ketika menggunakan elemen. Mana dalam tubuh mereka gampang habis, tidak seperti alpha yang punya daya tahan lebih lama._

_Melirik Toni di sampingnya yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya serta status omega yang disandangnya justru lebih membuat Ihsan khawatir, ketimbang dirinya sendiri yang punya kemungkinan besar akan dihadapkan dengan para alpha dalam sistem draw seleksi._

_“Kamu sudah minum suppressant?”_

_Toni mengangguk. Hal ini sedikit membuat Ihsan lega, dia memilih pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya dan lebih mengkhawatirkan Toni. Selama ini Toni hidup bersamanya, dia ikut seleksi pun Toni merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Ihsan._ _Ihsan sendiri merasa tidak tega harus meninggalkan Toni sendirian di sarangnya menantikan kepulangan Ihsan dalam misi yang berlarut-larut._ _Sial memang, daratan mereka waktu itu masih harus berjuang keras mendapatkan nama dan harga diri._

_Tidak disangka, apa yang dikhawatirkannya tidak terjadi. Dirinya lulus bahkan sampai diterima di dalam divisi khusus. Dan yang paling membuatnya berkedip beberapa kali ketika melihat papan skor adalah nama Toni. Namanya bertengger manis berada di bawah Ihsan._

_Toni bergabung dalam divisi khusus sepertinya._

_Ihsan bahagia, tentu saja. Namun, bahagianya sempat berubah menjadi cemas. Dengan adanya Toni di divisi khusus yang didominasi alpha ini tentu bukanlah tempat aman bagi omega seperti Toni. Ihsan sampai harus memutar kepala mencari ide agar dia bisa mengawasi Toni dan memastikan temannya itu baik-baik saja jika mereka tidak satu kamar atau satu asrama, sambil menunggu jadwal pemanggilan mereka ditempatkan di asrama._

_Seperti dugaannya, dia mendengar Toni mendapatkan teman sekamar yang membuat Ihsan memicingkan mata. “Jonathan?” Toni mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia menyerahkan kertas pembagian kamar kepada Ihsan dan batuk karena tersedak tidak bisa dia hindarkan. Jonathan yang satu ini adalah seorang alpha, dia tidak bisa melepas Toni begitu saja._

_Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk protes, tapi ditahan oleh Toni._

_“Namamu juga tertulis di situ, San.”_

_Ihsan memicingkan mata untuk mencari namanya sendiri, kemudian tersedak itu kembali mendatanginya._

_Tugasnya untuk menjaga Toni memang belum selesai._

_Kalau boleh Ihsan bilang, Toni dan pria bernaa Jonathan ini lucu. Mereka susah akurnya, tapi kalau sedang jauhan tingkah keduanya seolah kehilangan._

_Pertama kali Ihsan melihat Jonathan, dia pikir manusia bertubuh bongsor itu akan dingin kepadanya dan Toni karena kebanyakan alpha di markas ini, yang pernah dia temui, pasti begitu. Beberapa hari saja berada di bawah satu atap, sifat kalem Jonathan mulai luntur. Dia sesekali menjahili Toni, dan telinga Ihsan tidak boleh bosan mendengar pertengkaran kecil di antara keduanya._

_“Aku ga suka sama Jo! Dia sekarang aneh, suka ngilang di tengah jam sparing sampai bikin pelatih marah ke aku. Kalo kamu jadi aku ya kesel, kan? Yang ngilang siapa, yang kena batunya siapa? Makanya sekarang aku ngajak kamu ngikutin Jo.” Toni sore itu sangat bersemangat menarik jaket Ihsan hanya agar mau menemaninya menyelinap keluar untuk membuntuti Jonathan._

_“Oh, sekarang aku yang kamu tarik-tarik biar kalo keciduk kamu ga sendirian?”_

_Ihsan mengaduh karena dijitak oleh Toni. Pemuda itu memunggunginya, tapi Ihsan yakin dia sempat menangkap semburat tipis di pipinya. “Yakin kamu lagi marah ke Jonathan?”_

_Padahal tadi kamu juga panggil dia ‘Jo’, lho. So sweet bener udah ngasih nama panggilan aneh._

_“Iyalah, San.”_

_Mereka sampai di hutan dekat dengan pusat pelatihan, tapi rimbun warna hijau di sini Ihsan pikir cocok sekali untuk dijadikan tempat rahasia melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin itulah yang selama ini Jo sembunyikan, dan sebentar lagi dia dengan Toni akan menguaknya._

_Kilat muncul di atas keduanya. Toni dan Ihsan kaku di tempat, jantung mereka untuk beberapa saat berhenti karena suara petir yang bergulung-gulung. Bisa jadi ajal mereka sudah dekat dan mereka tidak ingin mati konyol tersambar petir. Toni menarik jaket Ihsan kembali, mereka harus menemukan tempat berlindung, mencari Jo bisa nanti saja karena petir di atas mereka ini benar-benar menakutkan._

_Kemudian keduanya mendapati sebuah jurang di depan mereka. Tidak terlalu dalam, karena keduanya bisa menyaksikan wujud Jo di dasar sana sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya._

_Sekarang mereka paham bahwa petir yang menggelegar tadi bukanlah dari gejala alam, melainkan ada karena dipanggil. Jo di bawah sana dengan matanya yang berkilat-kilat tampak mengerikan. Ihsan melirik Toni di sampingnya, memastikan sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini Jo sembunyikan. Berlatih menangkap petir cukup ilegal di tempat pelatihan karena itu bisa membahayakan penggunanya._

_Ihsan tahu Toni pun berpikiran sama sepertinya. Mereka harus menyelamatkan Jo sebelum pria itu mati konyol karena ulahnya sendiri. Ketika gemuruh semakin keras terdengar, Ihsan melihat Toni siap melompat jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Jo._

_Elemen Ihsan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jo, api tidak akan membantu banyak dalam misi penyelamatan ini. Jadi Ihsan pikir kecepatan dari angin Toni bisa menyelamatkan pria itu._

_Namun, semakin lama petir kali ini ternyata terlalu besar. Percikan elektriknya merembet ke mana-mana dengan warna birunya yang menyala terang. Jo terjebak di dalam petir yang sedang gencarnya menghujami daratan. Untungnya Ihsan tidak terlambat untuk menangkap Toni yang sebelumnya akan meloncat untuk menyelamatkan Jo._

_Menyelamatkan Toni lebih mungkin dari pada menyelamatkan Jo dengan petir sialannya._

_“Kenapa kamu menghalangiku?”_

_“Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua!”_

_“Tapi Jo-“_

_“Dia mati karena ulahnya sendiri, Toni!”_

_Toni langsung terdiam dengan mulut gemetar ingin membalas Ihsan. Dia melepaskan tangan Ihsan yang masih menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ke mana-mana. Kecewa kepada Ihsan tidak bisa Toni sembunyikan. Toni tahu hampir tidak mungkin menyelamatkan Jo di sana, tapi ... selama ini dia sudah latihan keras. Kemampuannya bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Jo._

_Toni pikir Ihsan tidak cukup memercayai kekuatannya._

_Sementara itu, Ihsan ingin menahan Toni agar tidak berbalik memandangi dasar jurang. Dia tidak mau Toni harus melihat wujud jasad Jo setelah kejadian tadi. Bisa dia bayangkan semengenaskan apa wujud Jo sekarang._

_“Ton-“_

_“San.”_

_Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Toni menengokkan kepalanya ke arah dasar jurang beberapa kali. Seolah meminta Ihsan untuk ikut melihat apa yang dilihatnya._

_Ihsan mengedipkan matanya ketika dia mendapati Toni menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. Hal yang membuat Ihsan penasaran adalah senyum haru di sana. Dengan cepat dia beranjak dari posisi duduk, kemudian bergabung dengan Toni untuk megamati apa yang sedang terjadi._

_Di bawah sana Jo berdiri dengan gagahnya. Tubuhnya mulus tanpa cacat akibat tersambar petir. Kemudian kedua tangannya mengeluarkan kilat berwarna biru yang membuat Toni tidak bisa mengedipkan mata karena jatuh dalam pesona Jo._

_Jo telah berhasil menangkap petir._

_Ihsan tidak bisa tidak ikut bahagia melihat seberapa terharu sahabatnya, bahkan ketika kejadian ini sudah berlalu berbulan-bulan pun Ihsan akan ikut tersenyum ketika Toni dengan penuh antusias menceritakan kehebatan Jo._

_Kabar kehebatan seorang Jonathan terdengar sampai satu tempat pelatihan. Divisi khusus memang tempatnya manusia keren bin mampus bertemu jadi satu. Orang yang seperti Jonathan cukup banyak dari kalangan senior._

_Penghargaan yang Jonathan dapatkan dari divisi khusus tidak seperti dari divisi bawah. Jadi, ketika Ihsan main bareng dan jalan keluar kemudian bertemu dengan orang-orang dari divisi di bawah divisi khusus, Jonathan sudah seperti selebrita saja. Telinga Ihsan sampai gatal risih ke mana-mana yang dibicarakan Jonathan._

_Menangkap petir adalah istilah yang digunakan oleh pengguna elemen petir untuk menyatukan petir dengan tubuh. Jika pengguna biasa perlu menunggu ada badai dan petir untuk bisa memanfaatkan petir sebagai senjata, berbeda dengan pengguna penangkap petir yang tanpa menunggu badai dan petir pun dalam tubuhnya sudah ada petir sehingga bisa memanipulasi petir kapanpun._

_Hal ini pun berlaku untuk elemen yang dikuasai setiap orang di daratan tempatnya tinggal. Ihsan sendiri sebagai pengguna elemen api belum berani masuk ke dalam kobaran api hanya untuk menjadi penangkap api. Jika dia tidak berhasil, dirinya yang akan dilahap habis oleh api._

_Ihsan akui memang menangkap petir di usia semuda itu sangat beresiko. Yang senior saja butuh beberapa tahun untuk berani mencoba dan Jonathan dalam usia semuda itu sudah bisa menangkap petir._

_Gila, menurut Ihsan._

_Tapi Jonathan adalah Jonathan._

_Mereka latih tanding seperti sekarang pun tidak ada hawa menantang atau menyeramkan seperti yang Ihsan kira sebelumnya._

_“Ini adalah kali pertamaku dapat jadwal latihan bersamamu setelah kejadian itu.” Ihsan mengangkat dagunya, dia menunjuk tangan Jo yang sekarang bisa mengeluarkan kilat sendiri. “Bagaimana rasanya?”_

_“Tidak ada yang berbeda.”_

_Oh? Ihsan ingin mencakar senyum di wajah Jo sekarang juga. “Hanya lebih efisien saja. Aku bisa memanggil petir dalam waktu terdesak, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan petir di tanganku. Akan lebih mudah untuk menggunakan cara biasa.”_

_Ada benarnya juga. Mana di dalam tubuh seorang alpha, biar stoknya cukup banyak pun rasanya tetap menantang maut kalau terus-terusan memanggil petir dari tangan sendiri. Well, Ihsan bisa bernapas lega karena Jo, meski caranya menjadi penangkap petir terlihat tergesa-gesa, pada akhirnya menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan bijak._

_Jo tidak akan menjadi orang paling bodoh karena mati tidak bisa mengendalikan diri._

_“San, aku minta air minummu!”_

_Kemudian Toni datang dari lapangan tanding di sebelahnya._

_“Ya!”_

_Ihsan mengamati Toni yang pagi ini tampak semangat sekali. Senyumnya mengembang meski keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Jarang Ihsan bisa melihat Toni sebahagia itu ketika sesi latihan. Dia berulang kali curhat dengannya tentang tatapan dari setiap alpha yang dia temui di tempat latihan, hal itu membuat Toni sedikit minder meski Toni sendiri tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan gamblang._

_“Dia solo omega, kan?” Tanya Jo pada Ihsan._

_Nah, itu. Sudah omega, dapat misinya kebanyakan solo alias sendirian pula. Eh? Ihsan beralih memperhatikan Jo yang sejak tadi sepertinya sedang mengamati Toni. Pantas saja Toni bahagia, tempat latihannya dekat dengan tempatnya kini latih tanding dengan Jo. Dan lagi, pandangan yang Jo berikan kepada Toni membuat Ihsan entah kenapa ingin sekali mencakar wajah seorang Jonathan Christie._

_“Kek kancil, ya?” Ihsan mengikuti pandangan Jo yang sedang melihat Toni menghindari setiap serangan dari lawan latih tandingnya saat itu. “Cunal-cunil gitu,” lanjutnya._

_Ihsan mencoba tidak menggubris dan bersiap melanjutkan ronde pertarungan mereka selanjutnya. Hadeh, gara-gara Toni, latihan mereka jadi terhenti sebentar. Interval seperti ini membuat dirinya kehilangan panas, Ihsan tidak suka jika dia harus melakukan pemanasan lagi. Nasib jadi pengendali api ya begini._

_“Aku baru nyadar dia bisa seunyu itu.”_

_Ihsan menekuk alisnya. Dia kini memperhatikan Jo dengan wajahnya yang membuat Ihsan muak tanpa alasan. Tinju terkepal melayang ke wajah tampan Jonathan, untungnya pria bongsor itu bisa menghindar meski keduanya harus jatuh di lantai._

_“Kamu kenapa, San?” Jo bingung, tentu saja. Ihsan yang sejak tadi kalem dan melakukan latih tanding dengan tempo biasa kini berubah menjadi agresif. Apa salahnya hingga membuat Ihsan berubah begini?_

_Jo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Mulutnya terbuka membulat. Sebuah kesimpulan kini berada di ujuang lidahnya. Sayang, kepal dari Ihsan sekali lagi tidak memberinya waktu untuk bertanya, “Kamu tahu Toni udah punya mate, ya?”_

_“Bukan, bego!” Tinju dari Ihsan mengenai lantai di samping telinga Jo. Berguling pun Jo tidak bisa lari dari Ihsan._

_“Terus kenapa kamu marah ke aku?”_

_Ihsan mengurung Jo dalam kungkungan tangannya. Dia bisa mengalahkan alpha legendaris di kalangan divisi bawah itu sekarang juga. “Ronde kedua kita baru dimulai, Jonathan.”_

_Ihsan sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Toni dari niat buruk setiap alpha yang berada di divisi ini sejak namanya tertulis dengan manis di bawah nama Toni. Bahkan jika yang ada di hadapannya kali ini adalah seorang Jonathan, Ihsan tidak akan gentar untuk melawan._

_Tapi perang adalah cerita lain. Ketike sirinye tanda bahaya dibunyikan tiap harinya dengan level kewaspadaan berbeda, Ihsan tidak punya waktu untuk mencari Toni berada di mana. Divisi khusus punya misi sendiri, dan semuanya pasti akan menghilang ditelan kabut di pagi hari, kemudian menumpas satu persatu target dengan cepat dan mematikan. Mereka bergerak cepat tanpa sempat bertanya satu sama lain, seperti  “Misi kalian berada di bawah komando siapa? Apakah kita bisa bertemu?”_

_Ihsan tidak pernah bertemu Toni untuk sekadar ngobrol selama dua bulan perang berjalan. Ketika dia kembali ke markas, memang dia sempat melihat Toni. Entah pemuda itu sedang mampir ke counter makanan, atau dia melihatnya masuk ke bagian laporan misi._

_Selama dua bulan misi berjalan sampai sebelum hari terakhir, Ihsan bisa menjamin Toni baik-baik saja._

_Kecuali menjelang hari terakhir. Ihsan merasakan kabut sisa perang di medan laga semakin tebal saja, bersamaan dengan sebuah firasat tidak enak yang membendung di batinnya. Apalagi jika dia mengamati peta perseberan pasukan, rasanya miris sendiri membayangkan teman-temannya harus turun ke medan yang seperti itu._

_Beruntung posisi daratan mereka termasuk dominan karena bisa bersaingan dengan tiga kekuatan besar lainnya dan bisa membela diri sampai sejauh ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terpuruk dalam jurang kekalahan. Namun, tetap saja damai tidak bisa Ihsan rasakan. Firasat itu belum juga hilang._

_Benar saja, hatinya langsung menclos ketika sebuah ranjang beroda didorong beramai-ramai oleh orang divisi khusus. Mereka meminta siapapun yang menghalangi jalan menuju bagian kesehatan untuk menyingkir sebentar. Darurat sekali helihatannya. Ihsan sampai harus berdiri berjinjit untuk melihat siapa yang berada di atas ranjang sampai harus membuat markas geger seperti ini._

_Toni._

_Ihsan melirik peta persebaran divisi khusus untuk tiga hari terakhir sekali lagi, matanya melihat nama Toni dan Jo berada di area yang tidak terlalu jauh._

_Dia yang selamat sampai hari ini tentu saja bukan hanya karena usahanya sendiri. Di lapangan, meski tidak tahu apakah berada di bawah satu komando pun Ihsan sering mendapat bantuan dan membantu yang lain jika sinyal pertolongan muncul._

_Apa yang Jo lakukan sampai membiarkan Toni seperti itu?_

_Hari ini Ihsan tidak diberi misi untuk sementara karena kondisi daratan tempatnya bertugas yang lumayan stabil dari ancaman. Dia memilih duduk manis di markas untuk menyaksikan perkembangan terakhir jalannya perang dari perwira-perwira yang berada di lapangan sambil menunggu kabar Toni._

_Matanya mencari-mencari Jonathan. Kesal, namun Ihsan juga khawatir jangan-jangan Jonathan kondisinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Toni dan sedang menunggu ajal di sana. Tidak, Ihsan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Jo bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Ihsan kembali fokus menyaksikan satu-persatu laporan misi yang ditampilkan di monitor besar di tengah markas._

_Petir menggelegar terdengar._

_Ihsan sampai harus keluar dari markas untuk melihat langit utara yang sekarang ini tengah terbentuk gumpalan awan hitam lengkap dengan petir yang siap menyambar siapapun di bawahnya._

_Apakah itu Jonathan?_

_Belum sempat mendapatkan jawabannya, Ihsan harus melindungi mata dan tubuhnya dari kilat petir serta gemuruhnya yang membuat tanah bergoncang. Ihsan mengutuk Jonathan jika memang benar ini adalah ulah Jonathan. Dia belum siap untuk melindungi pendengaran dan suara ledakan dahsyat harus Ihsan dengan hingga telinganya sempat berdenging._

_Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Mengerikan, memang._

_Monitor yang sempat bures kini kembali jernih. Langit utara perlahan tertembus oleh cahaya matahari. Angin kencang rasa badai tadi berbalik mengusap halus luka di wajah Ihsan._

_Damai bisa Ihsan rasakan._

_Sekali lagi, rutukan untuk Jo dia keluarkan karena monitor tiba-tiba ramai menyajikan kabar kepulangan Jonathan. Sial, Ihsan tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum. Orang itu keren tapi kenapa tetap saja terlihat menyebalkan di matanya?_

_Perang dinyatakan berakhir dengan hasil Jo sebagai penyelamat daratan. Ihsan bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam markas, kemudian merasa beruntung karena bertemu salah satu orang dari bagian kesehatan. Dia bisa menanyakan kabar Toni sekarang._

_“Toni baik-baik saja, untunglah kami bisa menyelamatkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruangan Amber.” Ihsan senang bukan main. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar, mencari sesuatu untuk penyambutan kecilnya kepada Toni._

_Perang membuat beberapa komoditas dari kebun dan lahan pertanian di daratannya berhenti panen. Meski makanan pokok masih bisa dicari berbagai alternatifnya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Ihsan berysukur sekali daratan tempatnya tinggal ini kaya berbagai macam flora dan fauna._

_Malang, Ihsan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari merutuk karena pilihan bunga di toko bunga sangat sedikit._

_“Sejak perang banyak prajurit yang berguguran dan pesanan bunga untuk berkabung melonjak,” begitulah kata beberapa pedagang yang Ihsan singgahi. Toni suka bunga, dia pernah melihat seberapa terampil sahabatnya itu merapikan bunga di sarangnya, atau sekedar mencomot bunga di tepi jalan dan ajaibnya bisa mekar indah oleh tangan-tangan terampil Toni._

_Untuk menjernihkan pikiran Toni, dia perlu bunga di samping tempat tidurnya._

_Mengingat Toni yang juga hobi mengamati bunga di tepi jalan, sepertinya bunga-bunga yang terhampar nganggur di depannya ini bisa Ihsan ambil. Dia tidak tahu nama bunganya apa. Tidak tersentuh oleh para pedagang, tapi warna ungu dan jingganya manis, seperti Toni._

_“Lagi pula mereka bilang hanya pesanan bunga untuk kematian yang banyak, kalau bunga ini tidak tersentuh berarti bunga ini bukan untuk orang mati,” gumam Ihsan karena pernah mendengar setiap bunga punya pesan masing-masing dari pemberi kepada penerima._

_Maka dari itu setiap pembeli bunga harus paham betul maksud dari bunga yang akan dibeli. Apalagi Toni pasti hapal hal seperti itu, Ihsan tidak mau terlihat bodoh._

_._

_Dua hari berlalu, dan Ihsan melewatkan kali pertama Toni membuka mata dari koma. Dia menerima kabar dari rumah sakit kemungkinan Toni bisa diajak bicara hari ini, tidak Ihsan sangka dia kecolongan start._

_“Maaf, aku ga sempat ke tempatmu.”_

_“Gak papa, Jo. Kalau kamu ke tempatku mungkin kemenangan ini ga akan terwujud.”_

_“Iya tapi-” suara itu menggantung. Ihsan yang sebelumnya akan memutar kenop pintu memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencuri dengar siapa yang sekarang sedang menjenguk Toni._

_“Aku minta maaf.”_

Jonathan _, tebak Ihsan dalam batin ketika suara dalam dari Jo terdengar jelas dari balik pintu. Ihsan memutuskan untuk membuka kenop pintu. Dia pikir mereka bertiga adalah teman sekamar yang perlu merayakan keselamatan mereka pasca perang sehingga Ihsan ingin membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut._

_Nyatanya malah dia yang terkejut._

_Jo sedang mencium Toni._

_Berkedip berapa kali pun itulah yang Ihsan lihat dengan matanya sendiri._

_Bunga segar yang khusus dia petik terpaksa dia sembunyikan._

_Mungkin lain kali dia akan menemui Toni yang membuka kedua tangan lebar hanya untuknya. Meski Ihsan percaya kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah ada. Seharusnya dia percaya kepada nalurinya bahwa sang omega sudah menempati hati Jo, begitupun sebaliknya._

_Dia terlalu naif._

_Toni tidak akan selamanya berada dalam lindungannya, tidak selalu bersamanya._

_Ah._

_Tangannya menahan diri agar tidak merusak tatanan bunga yang dengan susah payah dia rangkai. Sekuat apapun Jo, Ihsan yakin yang seharusnya melindungi Toni adalah dirinya. Karena seperti itulah takdir yang selama ini dia kenal. Ihsan tidak akan membuang begitu saja perasaan di hatinya._

_Dia akan menyimpan perasaan itu, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Toni di waktu yang tepat._

“Aku ingin kamu merawat anak-anakku, San.”

Seperti sekarang ini, misal.

Tanpa ragu Ihsan menarik Toni dalam dekapannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to me later ;=)


End file.
